Memories
by FrostDragonSlayer
Summary: Gray is haunted by his past before Deliorah attacked his town. ONESHOT


**Memories – A Gray FanFic.**

**Gray sigh as her looked up at the night sky. Of all times, why did he have to remember those memories now? The ones from before his town was attacked by Deliorah. He closed his eyes. **

_**"Nii-Chan!" A young girl with raven black hair was tugging on his shirt. "Let's go play a game!" a young gray smiled.**_

_**"Okay!" the girl cheered and dragged him to the yard.**_

**Gray grasped his heart. Why do these memories have to be so painful even more so the ones of Ul. Every so often these memories would creep up and he would always find himself on the balcony of is apartment looking over the vastness of Magnolia. Gray looked out over the town to the Fairy Tail guild. He hasn't even told anyone about his life before Deliorah. It was always too painful to remember, not because it was full of bad memories, no it fact it was the opposite. Those where the most precious times to him even more than the ones at Fairy Tail. Probably because they were cut short, it almost seemed to cruel. Too cruel that his family had to die, that is little sister, Lana, who had so much potential in life, had to die.**

_**"Look Nii-Chan! Lana said proudly a she showed off her picture that she had drawn.**_

_**"That's awesome Lana" he said, making the younger girl beam at er older brother.**_

_**"Thanks!" she said and handed him the picture. "I drew it just for you!" Gray smiled and took it from her.**_

_**"Thanks Lana!" he smiled and put in his pocket. "I'll keep it here next to my heart!"**_

**That was the day Deliorah had attack and Gray found himself looking at that exact same drawing. His hand was shaking slightly and he bit his lip in attempt to keep the tears back. It was in vain though as drops of water landed on the picture like many times before. **

_**"What's going on?" Lana's grip on Grays arm tightened "I'm scared Nii-Chan!" the ground shook as the demon roared. Buildings where crumbling down around them.**_

_**"I-I don't know. Come on Lana! We need to get out of here!"**__**Gray began to drag her through the crowds of hysteria towards the edge of town.**_

_**"Wait!" Lana called "What about mama and papa?" Gray looked at his sister. The question took him by surprise. He had been trying not to think about that. He turned away from her; there was no way he was going to cry in front of Lana. He was supposed to be the strong big brother.**_

_**"They told us to get out of here didn't they?" Gray didn't need to look at Lana to know that she was looking at min with somber eyes. "Besides, mom and dad are going to be fine. They have to be." He continued to pull Lana down the street. Somewhere along the way he felt her hand slip out of his. When he tried to turn around he was pushed further along by the people rushing past him. "LANA! WHERE ARE YOU LANA?!" Gray continued to search for her with no luck. He hadn't realized how long he had been searching until he saw the demon Deliorah was right down the street. Grays breath caught in his throat and he turned to run but before he could take five steps the whole world went black.**_

**He couldn't help but feel like Lana's death had been on his hands. If only he had made sure that they couldn't get separated. Gray ran a hand through is messy raven black hair. He had given up on staying back at his apartment and opted for a walk hoping it would help. So Gray had been wondering around aimlessly through Magnolia, now he found himself by the playground in Magnolia Park. A breeze blew by and made the swings move and forth in a gentle rocking motion. Gray looked over towards the swings. He could almost imagine Lana laughing as she was playing on them. **

**"Nii-chan" a voice that sounded like Lana's echoed around him. Gray looked around him. He dismissed it as his imagination when he saw no one was there. Gray continued walking when he heard it again, this time when he looked out in front of him, Lana was standing in front of him by a tree. She was bare foot and in a white flowing dress that seemed to be blowing in anon-existent breeze. Lana looked up at gray with a small smile and sad eyes.**

**"Lana!?" Gray said surprised. The girl stepped forward and reached out. Gray unconsciously reached out as well.**

**"Please don't blame yourself, nii-chan. It's not your fault." Her voice echoed as she spoke. She place her hand on his. "Don't burden your soul with guilt you should not carry."**

**"No, Lana, if only I had... If only" Gray half way whispered.**

**"Shhh. It's not your fault that I had gotten lost. Please stop blaming yourself." Lana drew her hand back" That is my wish. I must go now, good bye Nii-Chan." with that she turned around and vanished. Gray reaced out for her but only grabbed the air in front of him. He fell down on to his knees and remained there for awhile as silent tears fell. Gray eventually got up and made his way back house, wondering what had just happened. When he closed the door to his apartment, he looked over to the drawing over on kitchen table. Gray walked over and picked it up once more scanning over the image once more he took in every last detail. It was a picture of him and Lana laughing together. She really was an exceptional drawer almost as good as Reedus. Gray smiled softly and put the picture back down on the table. And spoke to no one but to the empty air before him.**

**"If that's what you want, then I'll do my best to uphold your wish."**

**The End**

_**Angst I know. I teared up a little when I was writing this oneshot. I have always found Gray's past one of the saddest with the whole situation with Ul ya know. That's when I wondered to myself, what was his life like before Deliorah had attack his town and tada! this story came to my mind. I hope you enjoyed it (and maybe teared up a little too cause if you did that means I have successfully touched your heart with my writing) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**_

_**~FrostDragonSlayer**_


End file.
